


Movie Night Cuddles

by Long_Live_Hermione



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Genderfluid Alex Fierro, Movie Night, Multi, Snacks & Snack Food, magnus chase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-21 22:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_Live_Hermione/pseuds/Long_Live_Hermione
Summary: Alex is bored so her and Magnus watch a movie. Cuddling ensues.
Relationships: Fierrochase - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Movie Night Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Remember kudos and comments are appreciated :) Also it transferred a little weird, but the story is still there.

Alex’s gorgeous eyes pop up directly into my view. “I’m bored, do you want to hang out?”

We could finally have the movie night that I had been kinda, ok very, excited for. I had the  
perfect one! “What do you think about ‘Every Day’?’

She stands back up and then sits down next to me. “Is that the one where a girl falls in love with this person, except that the person switches between people every day?”  
“Yea, I mean I like the idea, what do you think?”  
Alex smiles lovingly at me and I have to say that my heart is by now completely melted into a happyMagnus puddle, and I’m fine with that. Alex takes my hand and gently rubs a circle into it.

“I think that it is a great idea. Should I get snacks?  
“I’ll get them!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I enter the room to find him under a huge blanket on the couch; he lifts the blanket and beckons me towards him. I approach him desperately trying to balance chips, Nutella, and falafel; spoiler alert, I do not succeed. I take one final step towards Alex, and it all tumbles out of my hands.

Alex shakes his head disapprovingly. “Magnus, why did you have to make me get up? Ugh.”

He stands up and helps me pick up the food, then we get onto the couch and underneath the blanket. We start the movie, and I have to say, it’s a good movie. Now, it is time for my ultimate plan.

I chance a look over at Alex and see that he is deep in the movie, so I scoot a bit closer to him, then a bit closer, then a bit even closer.  
“Wha? Oh, hey.”  
Alex pulls me closer and wraps his arms around my shoulders. Ah, this is nice. I lean back and lay my head against his chest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I don’t want to wake up! It’s warm, and soft, and- wait, where am I?  
I gently sit up, and realize where my head had been. In Alex’s lap. Alex, who was sound asleep, and seemed to be grabbing in the empty space I had left. I mean she’s asleep, so I’m sure it’s fine. I gently lower myself back into Alex’s lap but not before I gently kiss her forehead. I love you. I slip peacefully into dreams of chocolate covered kisses; my favorite kind and the Hershey’s kind. Life- well, not life, death, was good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Remember kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
